


A Day At The Beach

by spacioussmuthut



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Black Hat, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, fake hate fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacioussmuthut/pseuds/spacioussmuthut
Summary: this was done as a sort of multi-prompt, where I had people suggest things and I picked three of them.The prompts were bottom Black Hat + at the beach + almost getting caught.There’s some kinda sorta hate fucking in this. But if you don’t like that, you actually still might like this. Just read to the end and you’ll see what I mean.





	A Day At The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't as long as I would have liked, but I've been going through some irl stuff lately and am just happy I wrote anything at all. I hope you enjoy it! Comments are appreciated!

Flug wasn’t a big fan of the beach. The sand always made it’s way into his trunks, the water ruined his bag, and there were far too many people around for him to relax.

But Black Hat wanted to go, and what Black Hat wants Black Hat gets.

The beach his boss had chosen was one of those fancy ones you had to pay to get into, the ones that only the rich and famous can use. That kind of display of wealth disgusted Flug- there were so many better things to spend your money on, like new equipment and dangerous chemicals and rare metals. A day at some hot, noisy beach was an _absolute waste_.

And yet here he was, in a changing room all by himself. At least, he was until Black Hat snuck his way in like a being of pure smoke (for all Flug knew, Black Hat could have _literally_ turned into smoke and come in through a keyhole. There was never any telling with that man).

Flug had just gotten his coat and shirt off and was about to remove his jeans when his boss’ hands snaked their way around his torso. He jumped slightly, but Black Hat did this sort of thing so often he was pretty used to it by now. He could feel Black Hat’s hot breath on his ear.

“Hello Doctor,” he whispered, and Flug could feel the smugness in his voice. “You seem tense.”

“Not at all.” Flug lied. Black Hat laughed.

“There’s no use in hiding things from me, Flug. I can always tell what state you’re in. _Always_.”

“So I’m an open book to you, yes?” Flug asked.

“Exactly so.” Black Hat replied.

“Then tell me what I’m feeling.” Flug said, trying to keep himself calm in his defiance.

“Hmm, let me see,” Black Hat said, and then he buried his face in Flug’s neck and took a deep whiff. “I smell fear. Not too strong, but there regardless. Anxiety, too. You don’t like being around other people much, do you?” He gave Flug no time to respond. “Then there’s a little bit of boredom. Insulting. But… there’s a hint of _arousal_.”

Flug could feel the grin on Black Hat’s face.

“I think you’re mistaken.” Flug replied, trying his hardest not to become flustered.

“Oh, no, not at all.” Black Had whispered before licking the shell of Flug’s ear. “I can tell you like it when I’m this close. It _excites_ you.” He tightened his grip. “Is it the danger, or the anticipation of what I might do next? Perhaps both?”

“I… I don’t-“ Flug stuttered, but Black Hat quickly shushed him.

“I have a treat for you, Doctor. Now tell me, would you like it?” and here Black Hat moved one of his arms lower, his hand lightly rubbing the front of Flug’s pants.

“Y-yes. I think I do.” Flug said, gulping his suddenly too thick saliva. “Tell me what it is?”

Black Hat released him and started slowly removing his own clothes. Flug turned to face him. He loved watching his boss strip. He didn’t know how many people had ever had the privilege of witnessing the undeniably erotic display.

“I’m going to bend over this counter, and you’re going to _fuck_ me. _Hard_. Brutally even.” Black Hat said casually, as if he were telling Flug to look over some documents for work. Flug swallowed hard.

“What if I refuse?”

“You wont.”

He was right. Flug would be insane to pass up the opportunity to burry his cock deep in his boss’ hot, tight ass. There were few things he liked better these days, and being given permission so explicitly to wreck him made him harder than steel nearly instantaneously.

When Black Hat had shed the last bit of his clothing he bent over the counter, just as he said he would, and braced himself with his hands.

“Come. Show me how much of an animal you can be. I’m sure you wont disappoint. A scrawny little loser like you must have massive amounts of pent up anger.”

Flug knew it was bait, that Black Hat was pushing his buttons to anger him on purpose. He let him.

“I think I do a fine job of releasing my anger on our many test subjects, Sir. Nothing calms me quite like having someone entirely at my mercy. I’m sure you know the feeling.”

“Oh, I do. But now it’s _my_ turn to be at your mercy. Are you going to take the opportunity, or are you too much of a coward to do it to someone who isn’t restrained so tightly they can’t fight back?”

“Are you implying I fuck our test subjects?”

“No, no. I’m implying you get off on the thought. You’re too much of a _gentleman_ to fuck someone who hasn’t given you permission.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Considering I’d rip you to shreds for ruining a perfectly good test subject, yes.”

“That’s your problem with it? You really don’t have any morals do you?”

“Morals are for pussies like you.” Black Hat spat. “Now come and fuck me before I change my mind.”

Flug wasted no time pushing his pants down his thighs and roughly burying his cock all the way into Black Hat with one quick motion. He could tell he wasn’t lubed up enough. Good.

“Yes, yes! Exactly like that!” Black Hat nearly screamed, back arching and eyes rolling back into his skull. “Use me like you’ve always wanted!”

Flug couldn’t deny that Black Hat was right. He grabbed his boss by the neck with both hands and began pistoning in and out of his asshole. He snarled and bit down hard on Black Hat’s shoulder. He could taste his thick, foul blood. He hoped it hurt.

Black hat moaned as well as he could with his breathing constricted, writhing under Flug so violently he nearly bucked the taller man right off of him. He was nearly choking on his own tongue as Flug continued to pound into him with all his strength.

“Hurt me _more_.” He choked. “Do it like you mean it. Fucking _ruin_ me.”

Flug tightened his grip. He let go with one hand so he could dig his nails into Black Hat’s hip as hard as he could.

“Is that the best you can do?” Black Hat said with a cough. “You really are a weakling. I can only imagine the disappointment your parents felt when they sired such a waste of space. Your father must have been disgusted at your weakness, more than I am now.”

“Shut. _Up!_ ” Flug screamed, thrusting harder. “You didn’t even know them! You have no right to talk about them!”

“Life with you must have been a worse hell then they live in now.”

Flug couldn’t stand it. He pulled out and flipped Black Hat over and on to his back. He quickly shoved himself back in. As soon as he felt the prickling of tears in his eyes his anger doubled. He pulled his arm back and punched Black Hat in the face.

“ _Again!_ ”

He obliged.

“Harder this time you weakling!”

Flug hit him with every bit of strength he could muster, and he felt something crack. Black Hat spit a glob of blood and a broken tooth in his face.

“I wish you’d taken off that ridiculous bag, I very much would have loved to get you right in the eye.”

“You’re insufferable! You act like you’re so great, but you’re just a lonely, miserable creature! You have no friends, no companions. All you have is money. But all the money in the world couldn’t buy you a soul.”

“What makes you think I want one?” Black Hat said with a laugh.

Flug suddenly stopped.

“What’s wrong?”

“Sorry, Sir, I’m out of breath. Please give me a moment.”

“Quite alright. Would you like to dial it back a bit? It seems like that crack about your parents legitimately hurt you.”

“Oh, no no. I hated them. You were pretty much on the money about them.” Flug huffed, still trying to catch his breath. “My hand hurts from punching you, though.”

“You got a few good hits in, though. It actually hurt this time.”

“Will your tooth grow back?”

“It already has.”

“Oh, good. I’d feel terrible if I actually disfigured you.”

There were a few minutes before Flug finally got his breath back.

“Alright.” He said. “I think I’m ready to continue. Where did we leave off?”

“Not being able to buy a soul. A fairly good insult. You’re getting better.”

“Oh, thank you! I’ve been practicing.”

Flug began to thrust into Black Hat with a rejuvenated passion.

“What makes you think I want one?” Black Hat said again, grinning a grin of needle sharp teeth.

“Oh, I don’t doubt you wouldn’t like one. I half wish you’d get one, just so you’d be burdened with a _conscience_.”

Flug grabbed Black Hat’s cock roughly and pulled as hard as he could. Black Hat yowled in pain and had almost gotten his hand to Flug’s wrist to get him off when there was a knock at the door. An unfamiliar voice began to speak.

“Are you alright it there? Do you need help?”

They both froze like a deer in headlights. They gave each other a nervous look before Black Hat cleared his throat.

“Oh, No. I’m fine. I just… stubbed my toe?”

“ _Stubbed your toe?!_ ” Flug whispered. Black Hat shooshed him.

“Are you sure? It sounded painful. There’s a medic on staff if you need-“

“No! No, that’s quite alright. It’s just that… the toe is… already broken! Yes, I broke it in a skiing accident.”

“ _A skiing accident?!_ ” Flug whispered again.

“ _Shut up!_ ” Black Hat whispered back, and then spoke louder to the man through the door. “Yes, and, I think I rebroke it. There’s really nothing you can do about a broken toe, however, so no medical treatment shall be needed.”

“Alright…” the voice said, audibly concerned. “But if you change your mind the medics’ office is on the second floor.”

“Thank you, yes. I’ll keep that in mind. In case I break it a third time. The toe, I mean. The one that’s broken.”

Flug buried his face in his hands.

“Ok. I’ll be off then. Be careful not to break anything else.”

“Oh, yes. I will. Thank you for your concern.”

The both of them could hear the footsteps going down the hall until finally they were out of earshot.

“Sir, you need to work on your improv. That was the least convincing thing I’ve ever heard. Just a mess. I’m surprised he actually left.”

“My dear Flug, that just may be the biggest insult you’ve said so far.”


End file.
